


Snape's Secret Family

by KLSblueskies1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLSblueskies1/pseuds/KLSblueskies1
Summary: A mysterious and beautiful woman apparates into the great hall (which should be impossible) with two children who are calling Snape 'Daddy'. What's happening and who could this girls father be to shock everyone into silence? (sorry really new to all this and bad at summaries) this is a Snape/OFC ( lots of varied genres family/romance/supernatural ect.)May be a bit Mary Sue to start





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! This is a repost after years so my writing style is a bit ewww.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own any Harry Potter characters only the plot and some of my own characters that I made up

Chapter 1- Family?

It was dinnertime and the Great Hall was filled with the inhabitants of the Castle. The sounds of excited chatter and laughter echoed throughout the Hall. Excited to see their friends again after the summer holidays.

As usual, Severus Snape sat at the head table, head held high in all his hooked nose glory, scowling down on everyone, while ignoring Minerva McGonagall as she prattles on about something or other.

"Severus are you listening to me?" asked McGonagall "you have to…"

She didn't get to finish what she was about to say, as right in the centre of the Great Hall a woman appeared. The entire hall gasped in shock and surprise. The boys stared in awe by her mysterious beauty,while the girls watched in envy.

She looked to be in her early twenties with a porcelain like face, that was somewhat luminous and delicate, with her high cheekbones. Her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes were a piercingly sharp shade of greenish gold, framed by long dark lashes. Her nose perfectly crafted and dainty. Plump blood red lips. Her entire face framed by long ebony black hair that fell to her hips like curtains. She was tantalizingly beautiful and seemed to give off an air of not only seduction but also power and danger.

Everyone just stood staring in stunned silence as they drank in every detail of her beauty. She moves forward towards the head table and everyone could not help but notice how she carried herself. With such confidence and elegance. Slender hips moving seductively.

The same thought ran through everyone's minds as she continues her advance closer to the head table. 'She's like a queen, high and regal'.

Everyone was so captivated by her they did not notice Snape standing up until he was standing in front of her.

"Athanasia" Snape said grabbing her shoulders and checking her over for injuries "Are you alright, where are the children?"

"Severus I'm fine" Athanasia replied "and the children are behind me. I had them hide themselves. Come on out" She called and two small children a boy and a girl, who looked about six or seven appeared.

Everyone who was watching their interaction with curious eyes,turned their attention to the two children only to gasp in surprise for the second time that night as they saw how much like the woman they looked;the same unearthly beauty and compelling aura, both children held an air of maturity around them; The little boy with his jet black shoulder length curls and his brunswick green eyes that appeared black and bottomless at first glance. The girl with her pale skin, pink lips and her long black curls cascading down to the small of her back, but most of all her pure obsidian black eyes that seemed to penetrate the souls of everyone she looked at.

Both children looked around the Great Hall impassively before their eyes met Snape’s and the cold expressionless masks melted from the children's faces at the sight of him.

"Daddy" both children shouted as they ran forward to hug Snape.

"Hey" Snape said as he picked up the two children,completely dropping any remnants of cold-heartedness.

"We missed you daddy" the little boy said

"I missed you too Dom and you too Rae" Snape said kissing both children's foreheads.

"Severus my boy, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked coming to stand in front of Snape; wanting to find out what's going on.

"Albus, this is my family" Snape answered

"Your family? I thought you were an only child" Dumbledore enquired confused.

"I am.This is.." Snape began only to be cut off by the woman

"Hello you must be Albus Dumbledore" the woman said receiving a nod from the confused Headmaster "My name is Athanasia Moirai Snape" she continued taking Dumbledore's hand and shaking it "I'm Severus' wife and this is our Son and daughter"

"Hello I'm Dominic Samael Snape and I'm six years old" the little boy said

"And I'm Calamity-Rae Snape and I'm also six years old" the little girl added when Dumbledore turned to look at them gapingly.

"WHAT!" everyone in the great hall shouted after finally coming out of shock at the idea that these people were actually the 'greasy git's wife and kids'

Dumbledore was still looking stumped at the idea. He just stared at them wide eyed until he realised something.

'How the hell did he get to marry her'

‘She’s so Hot!’

'She's looks so young' people were muttering amongst themselves

"Those are some interesting names there. Quite negative" Dumbledore stated coming out his shock and ignoring the gossiping inhabitants of the great hall.

"Ho...How so Albus?" McGonagall asked him speaking for the first time though she was still staring wide eyed at the small family.’If you look properly you can see that they’re a mix of Severus and that woman.How’d this happen?’

"Athanasia means Deathlessness in other words Immortality, Moirai is Greek meaning Fates like the three goddesses who were the incarnations of destiny, then there's the boy's name Dominic meaning Lord, Samael was the name of a fallen angel, the Angel of Death the destroyer famously known as The Grim Reaper." gasps were heard and mutterings began "The young girls name is more forward and blunt Calamity-Rae which simply means disaster or black sheep" Dumbledore explained.

"Yes our names are quite frightful and ambiguous aren't they?. I blame my father for corrupting me when I was naming them" Athanasia replied with a small smile that looked so innocent it was scary.

Dumbledore did not look convinced after all this woman had just bypassed Hogwarts wards; which are known to be the strongest wards ever built,erected by the founders themselves and re-enforced by every Headmaster since. She must be a very powerful being.

"Oh and who is your father?" he finally asked

Athanasia looked at Dumbledore with amused eyes as she answered.

"You may know him head master he is quite popular and an old student of yours. Tom Marvolo Riddle" she answered with a look that would have been described as innocence if her eyes weren't shining in amusement.

Ok I wrote it from scratch and is only trying to translate what's happening in my head onto paper and it is not an easy thing to do so give me time. Also I don't have a beta so forgive me this is only a test fic and I probably won't get to finish but what the hell it's worth a shot.


	2. WHO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh and I still don't own any Harry potter characters by the way.
> 
> I just wanted to say special thanks to my beta jmorono18 and i hope you continue to do such a great job in the future. THANK YOU :D

**LAST TIME**

"Yes _our names_ are quite frightful isn't it? I blame my father for corrupting me when I was naming them" _Athanasia_ replied with a small smile that looked so innocent it was scary.

Dumbledore did not look convinced after all this woman had just bypassed Hogwarts wards; which are known to be the strongest wards ever built.

"Oh and who is your father?" he finally asked

Athanasia looked at Dumbledore with amused eyes as she answered.

"You may know him head master he is quite popular and a old student of yours. Tom Marvolo Riddle" she answered innocently.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2

Those who knew who Tom Riddle was drew their wands and watched Athanasia with suspicious eyes, whilst others looked around, expressions of confusion on their faces. Ginny Weasley was sobbing dramatically into Harry Potter's shoulder looking for comfort.

Athanasia looked around the hall at the faces of those present for the first time. Her eyes locked with Harry's, smiling slyly at him as she rolled her eyes upwards, Harry snickered quietly at her in return. Neither noticed that Ginny had stopped sobbing and was now watching their interaction perplexedly.

'Why would Harry know her, or even know her enough to act towards each other like that. Didn't he hear she Voldemort's daughter?' Ginny thought as she watched them.

"I think we should discuss this in the privacy of my office." Dumbledore said to Athanasia with a guarded look.

Shouts of outrage went through the hall at this suggestion

"Albus we can't have the Dark Lord's daughter in the castle!" McGonagall yelled at Dumbledore.

While they were yelling and protesting about what to do with her, Athanasia stumbled a little feeling slightly dizzy. She grabbed hold of the table she was standing next to and slowly sat down with her head in her hands.

Poppy was the first person to notice what happened to her as the others continued to argue.

"Are you feeling alright?" Poppy asked walking up to her, drawing everyone's attention back to the woman claiming to be the Dark Lord's daughter.

"Athanasia?" Snape called as he hurried to kneel in front of her.

"I'm fine Sev. Just a little bit dizzy" she replied with a tired smile.

"I think discussions can wait until tomorrow Albus, she does look unwell." Poppy said addressing Dumbledore with a look that clearly said 'disagree with me and see what happens'.

Dumbledore cleared his throat nervously before saying "Of course Poppy, we wouldn't want to seem like bad hosts now would we? Severus, take her and the little ones to your chambers to rest the night."

"And bring her up to the infirmary first thing tomorrow morning," Poppy interjected, ignoring the waves of protest that started up again.

Snape nodded and helped Athanasia to stand and leaving the Great Hall with his wife and children following.

Ginny turned to Harry with a curious look on her face and cleared her throat

"Harry how do you know her?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny. I don't know her"

Harry said with a blank face, looking her straight in the eyes. It was a sign he wasn't up for this but Ginny continued asking questions anyway.

"Don't lie to me Harry!" she shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, teacher and all.

"I know what I saw, you were smirking at each other!" she continued to shout.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ginny" Harry said calmly.

"Answer me Harry!" Ginny ordered putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now Ginny" he said beginning to get irritated that she wouldn't let it go.

"I know what I saw Harry. It was scary you both just stared at each other and smirked like you both had a secret." Ginny said angrily.

"Exactly 'Secret' that means it's not for everyone to know, so keep out and mind your own business!" Harry shouted just as angrily.

"Calm down mate she just wants to know how come you knew Snape's wife" Ron said to Harry, wincing at the last word.

"Yeah, Harry!" and "tell us" rang out around the room as everyone got curious.

"She's Voldemort's daughter, of course I'd have seen her around seeing as how he's always trying to kill me!" Harry told them, saying the first lie that came to mind.

"Well you didn't react like everyone and you didn't seem angry that she was here either Harry" Hermione stated logically.

"Well I didn't see the point of pointing my wand in her face rudely. It was nothing!" he snapped at her getting frustrated with all the questions "Besides she already said she was Snape's wife" he added weakly.

He was really trying to change the subject off of how he knew her by bringing up her marriage to Snape, but they just wouldn't drop it.

"That smile didn't look like nothing" Ginny mumbled jealously glaring at Harry.

Harry just ignored her and went to sit back down at the Gryffindor table to finish eating. However, he didn't really eat a lot more before getting fed up of everyone giving him curious glances or Hermione staring at him waiting for an explanation. So he instead got up and left. No-one noticing Draco Malfoy getting up and following after him.

* * *

 

"Potter!" Harry heard someone call and turned only to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted and continued walking.

Draco walked alongside him in silence for a few minutes before both stopping and turning to look at each other.

"Do you think she's alright?" Malfoy asked him

"No idea. She didn't look hurt so I wonder what happened, and why she revealed herself to Dumbledore about Voldemort" he said quietly.

"You know her she's not much for lying, painfully blunt she is," Malfoy said, voice sounding amused.

"Yeah. And the look on everyone's faces was hilarious! It took a lot not to burst out laughing," Harry replied chuckling.

"Tell me about it!" Malfoy said laughing as well.

They continued walking in comfortable silence until Malfoy stopped again

"I guess I'll see you Potter," he said turning the other way and heading to the dungeons.

"Sure Malfoy," was all Harry said before continuing the walk up to Gryffindor tower, not noticing the people hidden in the alcove behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ok there's my attempt at chapter two and it looks like Harry is involved somehow.
> 
> This doesn't really have a solid plan I'm making it up as I go along really. Hope your enjoying it. Review and tell me what you thought and how to improve it k thanks.


	3. What?

**Last Time-**

"Potter!" Harry heard someone call and turned only to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted and continued walking.

Draco walked alongside him in silence for a few minutes before both stopping and turning to look at each other.

"Do you think she's alright?" Malfoy asked him

"No idea. She didn't look hurt so I wonder what happened, and why she revealed herself to Dumbledore about Voldemort" he said quietly.

"You know her she's not much for lying, painfully blunt she is," Malfoy said, voice sounding amused.

"Yeah. And the look on everyone's faces was hilarious! It took a lot not to burst out laughing," Harry replied chuckling.

"Tell me about it!" Malfoy said laughing as well.

They continued walking in comfortable silence until Malfoy stopped again

"I guess I'll see you Potter," he said turning the other way and heading to the dungeons.

"Sure Malfoy," was all Harry said before continuing the walk up to Gryffindor tower, not noticing the people hidden in the alcove behind him.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 3 

(Snape's Chambers)

They walked towards the dungeons in silence. The only sound in the cold corridor was the chattering and giggles of the two children walking in front until it was broken by Athanasia.

"Sev. Are you angry with me" she asked

Snape just kept walking ahead without replying

"Severus!" she called loudly

"What?" he snapped, turning back to look at her with a glowering at her. She flinched and stepped back with her head bowed, looking at her feet.

"Are you angry with me" she repeated almost inaudibly

"Let's not talk about this right now, you're tired right? so let's go" he said spinning on his heels and walking off again.

She followed behind him, head still bowed as they continued on in silence

They arrived at a portrait of an old man who was wearing a green and gold Greek tunic, and holding what looked like a crystal ball.

"Good day Severus" the old man greeted

"Pinchas" said Snape in return, still fuming.

If the old man Pinchas noticed, he didn't comment as he turned towards Athanasia and the children.

"Hello there, young miss, children" he said with a small bow "I am pinchas but you can call me phineas" he said to the two children.

"Hello " the children said to the old man

"Pinchas. Meaning Oracle?" Athanasia asked the old man

"Yes! Well spotted young miss. A lot of people over the centuries have not understood what my name meant or symbolized, but I am exactly that or rather I was, an oracle"pinchas/phineas told her cheerfully.

"Oh. How interesting" she said was all she said to him as she thought 'well that explains the crystal ball'

"Not as interesting as you and the children young miss. I sense something remarkable from you three. Incredible power and... something else... something different, I wonder-"

He didn't get to finish his excited chattering as Snape finally interrupted, looking slightly annoyed.

"Pinchas we really should be getting inside" and with that Snape said the password and entered his private chambers.

"Dom, Calamity go get ready for bed " he said pointing to the bathroom

"Yes daddy" they both said as they ran towards the room he was pointing to.

Athanasia was making her way towards the bathroom as well when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly making her stumble backwards, only just managing to catch herself before she fell.

"What Sev. I'm tired?" she asked confused turning to look at him

"Don't what me, we need to talk" he spat angrily at her

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it" she said irritated

He sighed and let go of her arm and pinching the bridge if his nose

"Athan, why are you at Hogwarts" he asked softly

"Don't call me that after you were just yelling at me Severus" She snapped at him turning her back to him with her hands folded across her chest.

"I'm Sorry. I really am, I'm just worried" he said pulling her back and close to his chest, his hands going around her waist holding her close. She sighed in resignation and leaned her head back onto his chest with her eyes closed and said in a soft whisper.

"I came here to tell you something" she said while opening her eyes and spinning around to look up at his face. "Father said to tell you as soon as possible"

He looked down at her with a worried expression on his usually expressionless face

"What is it?" he asked softly, arms tightening a bit around her waist. she smiled at him and then pull away and started walking away from him and to the bathroom leaving him confused.

"Athan?" she looked over her shoulders and smirked deviously at him.  
"I'm not gonna tell you cause you got angry and yelled at me" she said pouting before running into the bathroom cackling with laughter as she shuts the door.

He blinked owlishly at the door for a minute before a small content smile appeared on his face as he shook his head in amusement at her antics.

 

* * *

 

(Gryffindor common room)

"Can you believe him!" Ginny shouted pacing around the common room with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe he's saying he doesn't know her, I mean they were looking at each other like a pair of flirty,slimy slytherins" she raged on.

"Ginny, She's Professor Snape's wife, they wouldn't be flirting even if they did know each other" Hermione said

"Yeah and she's You-know-who's daughter" Neville added

Ron snorted and stood up puffing his chest out before saying loudly for everyone to hear

"Yeah, I bet the greasy git isn't even married and it's just some kind of evil plot to get you-know-who into the castle by having his daughter here"

"Who cares if they're married or not. I wanna find out why she's so friendly with my Harry" ginny snapped jealously.

"Ginny why do you even bother, Harry won't ever fancy you" seamus told her, getting glared at.

"Yeah especially with him being friends with Malfoy" Dean mumbled, making Ron look at him shocked.

"What do you mean Harry's friends with Malfoy?" Everyone in the common room turned to look at the two of them wanting to find out the reason for Ron's outburst.

Dean looked around the room nervously before saying "After Harry left the Great Hall, I saw malfoy leave as well so I thought he was going to hassle Harry so I followed and when I caught up to where they were I heard them talking and making jokes"

  
Jokes about what" Ron and Ginny shouted together, turning red in anger.

"Well when I got there, I heard Harry saying he had no idea why Snape's wife told Dumbledore her father was voldemort and Malfoy saying that Harry knew how she was and that she didn't like lying" Ron snorted at hearing the last part "and then he told Malfoy that the looks on our faces were funny and how he had to try not to laugh and they both started to laughing before Malfoy left" Dean finished with whisper, but everyone still heard him through the shocked silence of the room.

"What?" Ron shouted snapping everyone out of their shocked stupor.

"Ron keep it down, he's in the dorms you know, what if he heard us" Hermione whispered to him slapping him across the head.

We are going to demand some answers out of him" Ginny said "How dare he lie to us"

"We'll ask him in the morning, so let's not jump to conclusions. Besides we better get ready for bed" Hermione told everyone, who all started heading towards their dorms while whispering amongst themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was just to tell you what happened after the end of last chapter, so there you have it. This was not Beta'd so I may make changes and update this chapter later in the future. see you next time :D


End file.
